Of Cherry Trees and Hated Marriage
by kaylamerine
Summary: A brown haired man walks through the woods in the middle of winter and sees a single, blossoming cherry tree. A girl who has been waiting for her lover for decades appears, and they strike up a friendship. Kukai investigates more of this love story and helps the girl and her lover reunite. (Idea stolen from Episode10 from Gugure Kokkuri-san)


So... this was kind of stolen from Gugure Kokkuri-san ep10... so I'm going to delete it if anyone's upset and stuff. But please enjoy anyways.

* * *

><p>A man walked alone in the mountains. It was winter, and his parents wanted him home for arranging a wedding with this rich singer girl that he had never even met. The man had been away on a business trip and just got the news. He heard that going through the mountains could lengthen the time he got to his city, so he walked slowly into the cold and snowy mountain, for he was not at all enthusiastic to get married to someone he did not love. The wind tousled the man's brown hair, and things started to become hazy to his lime green eyes. As he struggled to move forward, a strong gust of wind blew again and he finally collapsed. He could just see through the corner of his eyes that he lay under a cherry tree in full blossom. Rose pink petals gently swirled through the air, and some landed on the man.<p>

"Why the hell was a cheery tree blossoming in the middle of winter?" was the man's last though as he blacked out.

* * *

><p>The man woke up to a voice saying, "Wake up, you idiot! What the hell are you doing, trespassing private territory?"<p>

The first thing the man saw the second he opened his eyes was a pile of rose pink hair. More accurately, cherry tree-pink hair. The man sat up, rubbing his eyes. Now he took a better look at the girl. She had long pink hair, pale white skin, and honey colored eyes. Said girl was clearly dressing up for an occasion, because she wore a midnight blue kimono with a sky blue obi. And she was clearly upset with him "trespassing her private territory."

"Calm down, little girl, I'm not trespassing anyone's territory. Oh, and by the way, I'm Kukai Souma." The man tried his "friendly tactic" and smiled, hoping the girl would stop shouting into his ears.

"I'm not a little girl, and yes this is MY territory." The girl shouted again, making puffs of white air from her red nose.

Kukai sighed. This was going to take a while. But he was fine with it, since he really didn't want to go home to marry a stranger. Talking to this girl was much more entertaining.

"I'm 25, and you look about 17, so you are a little girl. And it's rude not to tell someone your name after they've introduced themselves."

The pinkette looked angry, but then she sighed. "Yes I'm 17, and I'm Amu Hinamori. Happy? You old man."

Kukai pretended to look hurt as he faked some tears and put his hands to his heart. Amu looked at him and laughed. He smiled.

"What's a little girl like you doing all alone in the middle of the woods? Plus it's really cold, and you might get sick. Do you live here, since you're calling it your territory?"

Amu looked down at her feet. "I'm waiting for someone. He promised he would meet me here."

Kukai was shocked. What kind of man would leave a girl waiting like that alone and cold?

Amu looked and Kukai and smiled. "I know you're going to think that he's all irresponsible and all that, but he's not. I know he's going to come meet me."

The 25 year old thought for a second and said, "OK, if that's what you say. I'm heading towards the city, I can help you look for him if you want. What does he look like?"

The pinkette paused, and started to mutter inaudible things.

"What's wrong, Hinamori?"

"I can't believe this… I've been waiting for so long I can't remember what he looks like…"

"Exactly how long have you been waiting for?"

"I don't know… I've been waiting for at least decades, and all this time only this tree was here for me," the pinkette said as tears started to form in her eyes.

The brown haired man wanted to help Amu, for he felt as if she was like a little sister he never had. "Listen, kid, I'm going to help you, OK? Do you want to go with me to the city to look for him?"

Amu shook her head. "I'm kind of stuck here…"

Kukai felt a shudder. He suddenly pieced everything together. Was Amu a spirit of some kind waiting for her lover that never appears? He shook it off. He was going to help her, even if she had a "real form" of a ghastly ghoul. He would help his new little sister (self-decided).

"Ok then, you wait here. I'm going to look around for some clues."

"Wait," the girl pulled Kukai's sleeves, "his name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

With this last piece of information, Kukai headed off to look for this (horrible) man who made his little sister cry.

* * *

><p>"Amu!" Kukai called out as he returned to the only blossoming cherry tree in the middle of dead trees and snow.<p>

With a swirl of cherry blossom petals, Amu appeared, eyes shining and eager for the new he brought.

Kukai's face was scrunched into an unreadable expression. "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news…? I guess…" The girl looked sad as she waited for Kukai to speak.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi… has been dead for at least a hundred years. He was quite a famous violinist, and I saw some posters of him in a small shop."

The girl wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks as she asked, "What's the good news, then?"

"I heard from a priest that Ikuto was always a highly spiritual man, and when he died, he chose to be reincarnated into another being in this life."

Amu took a deep breath before shouting, "WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT THAT?" Tears started pouring from her honey colored orbs as she sobbed into the sleeves of her kimono. "He broke his promise, even when he said he would definitely come back no matter what…"

Kukai smiled gently as he patted Amu's head. "Ikuto chose to be reincarnated as a cherry tree. More specifically, this very tree." He lightly punched the trunk of the cherry tree.

Amu's eyes widened and started crying even more.

"Ikuto! Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!" she cried as she pounded the tree trunk with both of her fists. "I've been waiting for you so long and you've been here all this time… Why didn't you give me some kind of sign or something? I wouldn't have hated you so much and I didn't have to waste so much time here! Why, Ikuto, why?"

Cherry blossom petals fell around Amu, and a deep voice could be heard. "I'm sorry, Amu. I didn't know how to get to you except for being here for you. At least we both didn't break our promises, right? But still, even though you've waited for so long, your body isn't fully developed, eh?"

Amu blushed and the deep velvety laughter of Ikuto Tsukiyomi could be heard ringing through the woods.

Amu calmed down and turned to Kukai, who was smiling for the reunited couple in front of him. "Thank you, Kukai, for everything you've done. I wish you the best for everything that will happen later on. Goodbye, brother."

A bright pink flash blinded Kukai's eyes, and both Amu and the cherry tree disappeared, leaving him alone in the snowy woods.

Kukai smiled as he looked up at the sky. He would remember this day forever. Now only if he didn't have to go marry that singer girl, everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Kukai! Get your ass here and take care of your kid!" a strong female voice could be heard ringing through the house.<p>

Kukai leaped off the bed and ran to his child in fear of being punished by his lovely wife. He had never thought that the singer girl whom he so despised was actually his childhood friend and crush Utau, and he accepted the marriage in a second. They would lay in bed together with their child, occasionally retelling the tales of how Kukai helped a blushing pinkette reunite with her blue haired lover all because Kukai fainted under a cherry tree.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! :)<p> 


End file.
